


Hoppin' and Heavy

by Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha Hanzo Shimada, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Other, Scenting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hanzo Shimada, not really incest but they both have sex with the same partner at the same time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: Lucio’s heat hits early while on tour. Hanzo and Genji promise to ‘guard’ him during this crucial time.





	Hoppin' and Heavy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musichetta (Tial)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tial/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Musichetta!!!! I hope you like it!

The beat reverberates through his body like electricity, Igniting the excitement in his veins that calls for each move and motion of dance and rhythm. The entire crowd jumps and pumps their fists in unison through the foggy air as he feels each bead of sweat drip down his beating chest. Each touch of the records is like heaven at his fingertips as he listens to the vibrating sound carry over the sea of faces dancing before him.

The hard-light waves scatter across the sky with a blast of energy as he pulls off the final beat of the night and bows, the shine of his helmet glittering in the light. “Ooh, this is going off! But, sorry guys I gotta end it there! Thank you all for joinin’ me on this helluva ride! Stay cool and keep it real! woooooooooo!” with that the lights drop to black and the crowd roars screaming a mix of praise and pleas of encore!

Lucio pulls off his frog helmet as he walks off backstage, his dreads expanding with a sigh of relief as he whips his head savoring the loss of weight. The freedom is like a breath of literal fresh air against the headache he feel rearing its ugly head. He hands the lazorlite head off to the stage hand at his side with a word of Thanks and continued his casual stride to the curtains ahead. The beads of sweat continue to roll down his sides and face as he wipes at them with a cloth from his pocket.

“Oo wee is it hot in here? Or is it just me?” he snarks as Genji walks up handing him a bottle of water and his earbuds, as energetic and coy as ever. One would never expect the things this man could do by the sheer lack of care radiating from the lean man.

“I resent that,” he greets the sweating music man with a toothy grin. “I mean, you’re smokin’ but, I’m the one on fire here. ” he says while flaunting his security jacket patterned with flames. Hanzo walks up to join them, not a half step behind his brother.

Genji somehow wears a mix of clothes that looked like they came from somewhere between a anime convention and a sleazy wannabe biker shop and shit if he doesn’t make it look drop dead sexy. At least in Lucio’s opinion. His lean muscular figure accentuated by the fitted kanji tank underneath. His long legs framed in distressed acid wash jeans made for a man that dripped a promise for a good time.

An exasperated sigh grasp his attention to the more aloof yet alluring of the two brothers, making a show of crossing his arms. His taut muscular biceps straining the leather of his own security jacket. Underneath the cotton of his solid black tee pulling tight to his pecs. “Since you seem to like tampering with you uniform I won’t be surprised when you are pulled away by the other security for being mistaken as a crazed fan.” his statement swiftly followed with a hm. The laugh causing his glasses to fall slightly displaying his gorgeous brown eyes.

With haste Lucio places a bud in his ear and the relaxing healing tones soothes the strange aches coursing through his body. The fog of adrenaline and excitement begins to clear as the sound carries through him, soaking him in a wave of sweet relief. With a twist and hiss the cap of the water cracks off and he downs the glistening cool liquid, gulp by gulp. “Ah~” he relishes the feel with a crisp sigh.

Like clockwork Lucio returns to his trailer for an after performance nap followed closely, as always, by his two best friends and top bodyguards.

 

Each took their usual seats inside. Lucio laid over his black lilypad comforter accented with electric green flowers over top his bed. Genji in his favor seat by the back window curled up in a eccentric-looking silver beanbag chair and of course Hanzo perching happily in his spot on the couch.

This was nice. He loved it when they could all sit here and enjoy their time together like this. The safety he felt in the presence of the two alphas was truly his favorite place to be. It made his omegan instincts purr with contentment. Even if they were just friends.

“Just friends,” he sighed under his breath as he sank into the fluff surrounding him. Taking in a deep breath to try and soothe the heat still crawling under his skin. However it didn’t help. The musky scent of the two alphas permeated the room, It sent chills rolling down his spine and he keened as he felt the wetness between his legs drip down. The heat wasn’t fading. Worse yet, he could feel it growing. 

His clothes were becoming too tight on his skin. The threads of his nylon green top strained as he clawed at the hem wanting desperately to relieve the pressure building under it.

He began tossing and turning on the bed restlessly taking fist fulls of clothing and stripping them from his body. First, his cargo pants followed swiftly by his top. “Shit,” the reality of it all finally hits him as he scenses his own scent drifting into the air, potent with need. Sweat rolling down his back.

His heat has come early. It wasn’t supposed to come until after the tour, when he was back home with all his toys and hired caregiver visiting once a day. But, here and now with nothing. Nothing but the two alphas sitting in the very same room as him. Two men he desperately wanted for himself and yet didn’t so he wouldn’t endanger their friendships.

It was all too much to take. “Shit man I can’t deal with this right now.” He rolled himself tightly up in his blankets hoping the smells and heat would fade.

But, he had too high of hopes as soon he feel the press of someone sitting on the edge of the bed. Someone that smelled so good it made even more slick run between his legs.

“Lu, Bro. You doin’ alright?” Genji tries to peel the dj free of his fabric cocoon only to pause as he catches the scent in the air. His eyes dilate as the situation dawns on him.

“Lucio, what do you need?” Genji pulls at the covers with renewed worry as Hanzo stands and walks up behind him, soon catching the same scent.

“Lucio, You need to tell us what you want. Do you need to be alone or should we call a caretaker?” Hanzo’s voice was low and stern, almost threatening. The alphas voice. It sent shivers down his spin and had him coiling tighten in on himself.

“I want you,” he whimpers out past his quivering lips, shaking with nerves. This isn't’ how he wanted this to go at all.

“You want me?” Hanzo voice went up an octave at the question. Genji’s hands recoiled quickly hurt seeping into his expression.

“I- I...I want you both,” Lucio finally admits through clenched teeth. “I don’t want you to fight over me, but I can’t choose. You’re both so perfect and sweet and carrying. I can’t choose.” tears roll down his cheeks knowing the alphas will soon fight over him.

The two brothers pause, taking a moment to look at each other and the omega sweating with need in his bed. With a nod Hanzo clears his throat. “We can share,” is all he says before walking to the other side of the bed.

“Sounds good to me.” Genji’s face splits into a shit eating grin. “Just means I get to fill you up nice and good and see you lose it on our cocks.”

Genji excitedly strips free of his clothes and crawls onto the bed laying his body flush to Lucio’s sweat slickened side. Soon his hands find the expanse of his skin exploring and searching for places to claim. The touch is a relief causing him to shudder and fold into the touch.

With a slip of fabric and leather the porcelain plane of Hanzo’s chest comes into view. And soon that same chest is crawling toward him, trapping his hips against the bed as Hanzo places gentle kisses up his abdomen. “We’ll be good.” he tries to reassure before continuing his path.

He’s wanted to feel those hands on him for so long. Now that he has it, it's almost too much to believe.

Lucio’s quivering legs fall open allowing Hanzo’s wandering hands more access to touch, take, and feel his pulsing cock and needy folds underneath the remaining layers of fabric. Those hot calloused hands glide up his hips finding the band of his shorts. The elder alpha lets his thumbs slip in, rubbing circles into the V of his hips which sends a shiver up his spine. “You smell so good.” Hanzo whispers against the exposed skin of his hip, lips dancing over the heated flesh.

“Mmmm, I have to agree. You smell like mine.” Genji sits against the headboard pulling him flush to his chest allowing him to lean back. With gentle hands the green haired alpha turns his head and locks their lips together in a deep kiss that soon has him drooling for more. His breaths grows heavy with each kiss between his lips and Genji’s dances of tongue. It tastes better than he imagined.

A processive growl rumbles from Hanzo’s chest. “Ours.” With renewed desire to claim to omega Hanzo pulls his briefs free, placing his throbbing cock on display. Hanzo takes him in hand, stroking him twice before teasing the weeping tip with a glide of his soft tongue. Soft lips envelope his head and Lucio moans, Genji devouring the sound as it escapes. Soon Hanzo’s silken hair glides against his hips as the alpha bobs, cheeks hollowed, sucking lovingly on every inch of his cock. 

His folds bloom open slick with need as Hanzo’s thick fingers find their way down. They pet his wet heat and dip in greedily. A groan slips out between kisses as the thick fingers penetrate him. Rubbing deep and curling in search of his sweet honey spot.

Hanzo pulls off his cock with a soft pop, saliva connecting his lips to Lucio’s twitching dick. “Want me to fill you up? Ease your need? Have you drowning in the throws of ecstasy?” Hanzo teases him relentlessly as his fingers stroke his walls. Lucio unable to answer as Genji lays claim to his mouth and neck, gnawing at his scent glands pushing him into a mindless state of arousal.

“Yes,” a soft raspy whisper is all he can manage before Genji slides his own cock along his ass. 

“Mmmm, don’t forget me. I’ll fill you up nice and good. Fuck you deep and lock you on my cock til you’re begging for me.” Genji returns to his place along Lucio’s neck leaving teasing marks along his skin. Marks of teeth deep enough to bruise but not enough to bond.

“Genji,” Hanzo reprimands his brother. Not wanting any bonds to form for now. Not until Lucio has time to think and not be forced into a decision because of an ill-timed heat.

Soon his fingers withdrawal, finding their way to his ass and pressing in. Another joins and Hanzo scissors him open gently. “Take us both. It’ll help ease the heat faster.” Lucio nods, unable to put words together in his mind.

With three fingers working his ass Lucio is nothing but a moaning mess against Genji’s chest. “Please, I need it. Give me your cocks,” he huffs out between whimpers.

“Mmmm, Relax we will take care of you,” Genji whisper in his ear as he lets his cock tease the omega’s stretched hole. Lining up the head pushes in stretching him deliciously and brushing deep against his sensitive walls.

Not willing to be forgotten Hanzo presses in pressing his legs apart as he grinds into the omega’s dripping folds. “Please,” Lucio begs...he needs to feel Hanzo’s knot filling him to the brim, sating his most primal need.

Hanzo’s hands brush gently along his thighs, back and forth with soft glides. The alpha whispering praises as the tip of his thick cock presses into that overwhelming heat.

The sounds moans and slaps of skin fill the air as each man soaks in the pleasure. Lucio panting and filled with cock ready to please him. Hanzo thrusts deep, growling in need as Genji setting a jack rabbit pace pounding Lucio’s prostate.

Between them Lucio spirals closer and closer to the edge with each thrust of their hips. But, all too soon the press of their knots edge at his holes and he whines begging to be filled and seeded deep. His orgasm hits him blinding him with the high. Stars goes off behind his eyes. He soon realizes the moans he hears are coming from him as his body convulses and squeezes rhythmically around the two still thrusting deep inside him.

Genji’s knot is the first to pop. The alpha grunting and cumming as he paints the omega’s insides white with his seed. Hanzo soon follows his knot slipping in with a squelch and locking them together, throbbing as he empties himself into Lucio’s dripping cunt howling in pleasure.

The three lay together, codling close as they come down from their shared passion. The two pull out, once they are able and take their place at his side, an alpha in each arm.

He can’t help but purr, their scents mingling in his nose. It turned out perfect. His two dream alphas taking him and sating him more than he could ever dream of. 

Lucio laughs under his breath still enjoying the high. “Think I’d want to repeat this next heat. You two down?”

“Yes,” the two rumble in unison.


End file.
